1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to an audio jack connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In the technologically advanced society, many types of electronic products have audio playback function. The most common electronic products with the audio playback function include, for example, MP3 portable music player, notebook (NB) computer or personal digital assistant (PDA). Yet, whatever the type of product, a user must be given a means of listening to audio messages (or signals) through an earphone or a speaker. Therefore, an audio jack connector has to be installed on the electronic product so that the plug of an earphone or a speaker may be inserted for connecting with the electronic product. In this way, the user can access the audio message (or signal) provided by the electronic product.
With the continuous progress of technology, new audio specifications keep appearing in the market. At present, the newer “Azalia” sound effect specification has gradually replaced the older “AC97” sound effect specification. Following the change in mainstream sound effect specification, the specification of the audio jack connector disposed on the electronic product is also changed. Therefore, the capacity to provide an audio jack connector meeting the Azalia sound effect specification is an important agenda.